


Artwork for "Fac Fortia et Patere" by YappiChick

by danceswithgary



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Created for Sci-Fi/Fantasy Big BangStill working on transferring my artwork off LJ.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sci-Fi Fantasy Big Bang 2012





	Artwork for "Fac Fortia et Patere" by YappiChick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fac Fortia et Patere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491478) by [YappiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick). 



Three versions


End file.
